Why me!
by Neko Girl Girls X Battle
Summary: This is a Pokemon fanfic, love and drama story between Princess Allie and Clemont. I changed some ages in the story. This contains a little bit of Geekchicshipping but it slowly fades away. This is based off a Pokemon xy ep where Allie is introduced.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I decided to change princess allie's age cuz she seemed to young for my story.

Why me?! Ch1

Clemont sighed as he looked at Allie pacing back and forth while giving him a lecture. "WHY DID YOU TRICK ME?! screamed Allie. "WITH SOME DUMB DOLL!" "It's a robot," he said with a deadpan expression. "I DON'T CARE!!!!" She yelled. "YOU RUINED MY DRESS, HAIR AND MY HEART! SO I GET PAYBACK!" "No," said Clemont annoyed of her screaming.

"Now, to get my pay back by you visiting me every night," She said with a smile. "NO!" he yelled. "OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" "NEVER!" Allie smiled. "You'll like it~" "Why am I here?" he sighed. "Because I brought your here. DUH!" There was a very awkward silence for a moment until Allie broke the ice. "Let's start by you doing push ups!" "WHY?!" he complained. "Because you're a stick. You're pretty weak." She giggled. "I'M NOT!" he snapped. Then Allie began laughing and her face was slightly pink. "It's not funny!" he said while he crossed his arms. She stopped laughing. "I bet you'll give up at 1!" "Can we do something else?" he complained. Allie began thinking. "Sure." "YAY!!!!" Clemont began dancing. "Let's play dress up."

"Nuuuuuuu!" he screamed. Allie pulled out a lot of dresses. "You pick one." "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he screamed. "OOOOOOH! Here wear this!" She smiled. "Nu!" He turned away. "Can we do something else?" "No!" She snapped. "Please, Allie?" She threw a dress at him. "Not a chance." So they began playing dress up and getting to know each other more until Allie broke the fun with one question. "Clemont, do you like me like I do?" "I...I'll get back to you on that," he said trying to not make her mad. "DON'T FRIEND ZONE ME!" Said yelled. Clemont's phone buzzed receiving a text from Serena. "Oh, I have to go," he said. "NO!" She snapped. "YOU STAY HERE!" He sighed and sat back down. "Don't lecture me again," he whined. "I won't because Imma forget about what happened last minute." Clemont sighed in relief. "Good." "Clemont, can you stay over night?" She blushed.

"OVER NIGHT?!?!?!" he exclaimed. "Why?!" "Sometimes I feel lonely at night." "I have a guest room." "But you have your maids." he said with confusion. "It's not up for discussion." She said sadly. "Tell me, Allie." he said. His phone buzzed again with a lot texts from Serena saying come home. He sighed. "I wish I could help you but I have to go." He left her castle feeling a bit odd. Allie sighed as she watch him from out the window. "No one will understand me..." She sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Why me! Ch2

All sorts of thoughts flew through Allie's head thinking about how lonely she is but no one realizes it. "Should I tell him?" She said sadly. Allie look at her phone thinking about she should text him about her past, but didn't pick up her phone.

Tired, Clemont knocked on the hotel door and Serena let him in. "What took you so long?" She asked. "It was just her lecturing me." he replied. Clemont seemed focus on something. It seemed like he was theorizing but remained silent. "You ok?" Asked Serena. "Yeah..." he replied. "Well then, goodnight!" She smiled. "Goodnight," he replied. Everyone was asleep except Clemont wondering about what Allie was going to tell him but then he received a text from her.

 **Allie: Hai...**

Dead silence filled the hotel and Allie's castle. So, Clemont texted her back a lie.

 **Clemont: Uhhhhhhhh I'm trying to sleep**

He texted her that just to avoid awkward situations. He sighed. "Do I have to go there tomorrow night?" He felt weird about how he's actually having feelings for her. Clemont blushed a little. "WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS WHO TRIED TO TAKE ME FROM MY FRIENDS?!" he questioned. "Imma try to sleep my way out of this." So, he fell asleep.

Allie really felt like it was a lie but never said anything. "What am I going to do?" She sighed thinking about him and how much fun they had. Allie began thinking about her past too which made her tear up. "I-I'm nothing," She said. Allie cried in her castle because her past and how a lot of people view her as.

She cried her way to sleep. Both were having dreams about each while Clemont thought it was almost a nightmare.

He woke up in the middle of the night. He screamed which made everyone in the hotel room wake up besides Bonnie. "What is it?" questioned Ash. "I HAD A NIGHTMARE!" screamed Clemont in horror. "About what?" asked Serena. The question made Clemont fear a lot. "Is it about Allie?" Asked Serena in madness. "I thought we were together?" "I WASN'T DREAMING ABOUT HER I'M DEAD SERIOUS!" screamed Clemont. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M A MAJOR DICK LIKE THAT, SERENA?" "Then what was it about?" Asked Serena. Silence filled the hotel room while Clemont was trying to think of a lie. "A monster!" he lied. "A monster?" Said Serena with so much disbelief. "GOODNIGHT," said Clemont in fear. And everyone went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Why me! Ch3

It was morning time and everyone was awake. Bonnie was playing with dedenne. Ash was watching tv. Serena was cooking. And Clemont was on his phone.

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled Serena. Everyone ran to the table and began eating. Clemont was barely eating because he was unsure about going to Allie's castle. "What's wrong?" Ash asked. Clemont didn't reply back because he didn't want to seem like a cheating dick to Serena. "BIG BROTHER!" Bonnie yelled. "HULLO! ANSWER ASH!" Clemont sighed. "It's nothing," he replied. "You sure?" asked Ash. "It seems like something's bothering you." "There's nothing wrong like what I said before," Clemont snapped.

Bonnie and Ash shrugged their shoulders. Bonnie began whispering to Ash. "Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" "Dunno," said Ash. "But it seems like he's lying." They both looked at Clemont who was drowsy, mad, sad and picking at his food. He seemed like didn't want to be talked to but Serena began talking to him. "Clemont, how's the food?" "It's great," he replied but it seemed like he was lying. "Are you lying again?" She asked in a snappy voice. Clemont flat out told the truth but gave no shits. "Yes."

"Why do you keep on lying?" She snapped. "I'M NOT!" he slammed his fist on the table. Silence filled the room until Serena broke the ice. "Clemont, I-I need a break from you!" She ran to her room and slammed the door. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but Clemont said something to her before she could speak. "Do not say a word," he said with anger and sadness.

The table was very quiet. No one said a word like what Clemont demanded. Clemont's phone buzzed receiving texts from Allie but didn't pick up his phone. Everyone went to their rooms except for Ash and Bonnie.

"Did they break up?" Bonnie asked. "No," replied Ash. "When a couple takes a break from each other they don't speak to each other for at least 2 days." "Oh," said Bonnie.

It was a day full of crying and anger in the hotel room. Then it hit nighttime and everyone was asleep.

Clemont was highly unsure if he should go to Allie's castle or not. Then Clemont began crying. "What am I going to do?" "Serena hates me and I don't want her to think I'm cheating on her with Allie." He began looking out the window and sighed. "Do I have to go?" he questioned. But after thinking he left to go to Allie's castle. While Serena had a feeling that he was cheating on her with Allie.


	4. Chapter 4

Why me! Ch4

Clemont knocked on the door to Allie's castle and she let him in. "Hellos!" She said happily. "Allie, I'm not in the mood for games," he replied. "You seem mad," said Allie. "I thought you were sad," he said for a comeback. "I was but thing I said is not up for discussion yet." She said. "Then why were you texting me?" he snapped.

"Reasons," She replied. "Now what's making you so mad?" She asked. "I don't wanna talk about it," he answered. Silence filled the castle. "Look Clemont, I'm just worried about you," said Allie while looking down at the floor. "You shouldn't be." Clemont replied. He looked pretty sad. "I would've never came here but I just want to avoid the hotel." he answered. "Why?" Allie asked. "Nothing," Clemont replied. "Let's just forget about this." "Ok!" Allie smiled.

They began playing a lot of fun games together. Allie had so much fun and so did Clemont and they forgot about all the drama that happened.

"I made pie!" Said Allie. "Oh good!" Clemont smiled. They began talking at the table while eating pie. "Clemont, how often do you go on adventures?" Allie asked. "A lot," Clemont laughed. They began learning more about each other. Clemont gave Allie piggy back rides and they were having the time of their lives.

Clemont began to like Allie more and began feeling nothing about Serena. He never spoke a word about him being with Serena. Then silence filled the castle. "Clemont, I have something for you." Allie said. "What is it?" he questioned. Allie blushed so hard. She kissed him on the lips for one quick second. Both were blushing but Clemont began to fear.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. Allie remained silent while she was blushing. Both were having a silent moment until it hit midnight. "I-I have to go." He told her. "Ok, bai!" She said and gave him a hug. "Bye, Allie." He left her castle and Allie felt very happy. "I really kissed my crush!!!" She began dancing. "Did it really work?" She wondered. Her plan was to make Clemont like her more each time they visit each other. She smiled and blushed. "I hope he liked it."

Clemont went back to the hotel having mixed emotions. He has confused to either freak out or begin thinking about Allie. "WHYYYYYYYYY?" he screamed as he plopped on the bed. "If Serena knows about this then she'll break up with me." "But then I can't believe Allie kissed me!" he blushed "OH MY GOD! WHY ME!" he questioned as he put his head under his pillow. "NOTHING HAS BEEN NORMAL!" "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" He looked at his phone to check the time. "I better go to sleep." he said. So he went to sleep.

Allie was thinking about Clemont a lot. "My life is so complete!" She laughed. "Forget about my past!" "I found my cure." She began sending Clemont random texts just to get him to talk to her but he didn't answer because he was asleep. "NOOOOO!" "HE'S NOT ON!" She screamed. "Well, I better go to sleep." And she fell asleep too.

Both were having dreams about each other and this time it was about the kiss. They both slept good. No one viewed it as a nightmare. Everything was fine. Until Clemont woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Why me! Ch5

It was morning time and it was bright outside. Clemont was still asleep but everyone else was awake. Then Bonnie woke him up. "ONII CHANNN! WAKE UPPPP!" She yelled in his ear. "AAAAAA!" "MY EARS!" he screamed. "I'M UP!" "Good cuz Serena wants to talk to you." said Bonnie. Without any complaining Clemont went to go see Serena.

"Hi," he said to Serena. "You seem tired than normal." She said. "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" he laughed. "This isn't funny," She snapped. "Did you go to Allie's castle?" She questioned very mad. "No," he replied. "Then why did I see the door open at midnight?" Serena snapped.

Clemont began to fear. "It was an ani-" But Serena began to talk over him. "Don't lie!" She snapped. "CAN WE PLEASE GET OVER THIS!" Bonnie yelled. "Yes please." Clemont said. So they forgot about it before things could get worse.

Everyone was eating breakfast. No one said anything bad. No drama. Just normal conversations. Allie began sending Clemont a lot of texts but he ignored her.

"Why isn't he picking uppppppp?" She yelled. Allie keep on sending him messages but he still didn't answer. "UGHHHHHH!" So instead she called him.

Clemont's phone buzzed receiving the call from Allie. "Uhhhhh I have to go real quick," he said. Clemont answer his phone. "Wut?" he said. "WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MEH TEXT?!" She yelled. "Reasons," he replied. "Which are?" Allie said. "Stuff," he answered her. "Answer me right!" Allie yelled. "Nuuuuuu!" he yelled. "Why not?"

So he began to lie. "IT'S A FAMILY MEET UP!" he said. "You sure?" Allie said. "Cuz that seems like a lie." "WHY ME!" Clemont yelled. "Because you got yourself into this." She said. So he hung up the phone because he didn't want to speak to her anymore. "WHYYYYYYYYY!" he questioned. "Clemont are you ok?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah!" he said but once again it was a lie.

"Who was calling?" Serena asked. "No body," he replied. They began to do more activities and everyone was either eating or watching tv. "UGHHHHHH! THIS IS TOO MUCH!" Clemont screamed. "What?" Said Bonnie. "NOTHING!" he said in so much fear. "Whatever," She said and kept on watching tv.

Not a lot was happening at Allie's castle but Allie seemed pretty mad. "WHY DIDN'T HE PICK UP?!" She yelled. She gasped. "I have an idea!" She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Why me! Ch6

 **Note from author:**

 **This is going to be a pretty long chapter! Normally most of my chapters are short.**

It was noon and Allie was decorating her castle. "COOKIES! I NEED COOKIES!" Allie said to her maid. "The batches are almost ready, ma'am." the maid said. "GOOD!" Allie smiled. "This'll be great!" She exclaimed.

Clemont has playing on his phone until he noticed something off. It was awfully silent. "Uh hello?" Clemont said. "Did they all leave?" he questioned. Clemont heard some giggles and he turned around and he saw everyone, including the Pokemon, looking at his phone. "Really guys?" he laughed. "I legit wanna see what's on your phone," Bonnie said.

"Are you texting Serena?" Ash asked. "What do you think, dumbass?" Clemont said. Ash looked back to Serena. "Why would I text her if she's right here?" Clemont asked. "Maybe you're lazy," Bonnie gave a reason. Suddenly, there was someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Bonnie smiled. She opened the door and to her surprise, it was Allie but had different clothes. She was wearing a pink sparkled mini dress. "Hai!" Allie greeted. "ALLIE?!" Bonnie questioned. "Why is she here?" Serena snapped. "I-I gotta do something real quick!" Said nervous Clemont.

He took Allie somewhere private. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?" Clemont snapped. "I have a surprise," She said. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH TO NOT COME HERE?!" He yelled. "Chill," Allie said. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED DAMN 'CHILL' IF YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" He snapped.

"Onii channnnnnnn!" Bonnie yelled. "We don't have all day!" Clemont was scared. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed. "GIVE ME 5,000 HOURS OF ME LECTURING!" Clemont screamed.

From Bonnie, Serena, and Ash were standing, there was muffled yelling and lecturing. "Is he cheating on me?" Serena asked in sadness. "I don't know nor do I wanna know," Ash said. So Serena went there herself.

"Clemont!" She yelled. He turned to her with so much fear while Allie was was disappointed. "Well look it's the bitch herself." Allie said. "ALLIE SHUT UP!" Clemont yelled at her. "Clemont, are you cheating on me with Allie?" She asked.

"CHEATING?!" Allie snapped. "CLEMONT WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Clemont stood there for a very long time. Allie began to cry. "THIS WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO COME?!" She yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH NO ONE?!" "Well you see-" Clemont said but Allie cut off his sentence. "IS THIS WHY YOU WERE LYING TO ME ON THE PHONE?!" She yelled. He stood for a good minute trying to get his words together. "ANSWER ME!" She stomped her foot.

"Yes," Clemont said feeling ashamed of himself. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE PERSON WHO CAN GET ME OVER MY PAST BUT YOU'RE NOT!" She yelled. "YOU'RE A SHALLOW ASSHOLE WHO NEVER CARES!" "I didn't want to make anyone mad!" Clemont said. "Well you did now," Allie said. "I hate you!" She slapped him and she left the hotel, crying

Serena didn't comment but she felt mixed emotions. Everyone was quiet and Bonnie sat there with confusion. Clemont turned away from everyone else. Serena opened her mouth to say something but Clemont began to talk before her. "Go ahead," he said. "Say something about me." "I deserve it." He began to cry.

Everyone was silent. "I-I'm a shallow no body, a liar, and someone who never cares." he said. "Why do you care so much for Allie?" Serena asked. "What happened to us?" "Do you hate me?" Serena questioned. Clemont sat there crying. "Don't cry." Bonnie said. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he yelled. Everyone remained quiet. "I didn't want to make anyone mad," Clemont said. "But I did. I made Allie mad and I made you mad."

"It's ok," Serena said. "If you want her that's fine. I just don't want to make you sad." "I-I'm fine," he said. "I don't wanna make anyone mad or sad." Serena walked to him and held his hands. "Look Clemont," She said. "I forgive you but if you like her that much, I wouldn't mind." It was quiet. "We can still be friends," She said. Clemont hugged Serena. "Thank you," he said.

Then it reached nighttime. Allie was tearing up all the party decorations and things she set up. Clemont went to go to Allie's castle. Clemont felt nevounervous but he went there.


	7. Chapter 7

Why me! Ch7

Allie tried to sleep but she kept on waking up. "Why can't I sleep?" she asked. She looked out here window feeling sad. "I have to get over him," Allie said. "But I can't." She plopped on her bed. Then there was a sudden knock on her window.

"Why would there be someone coming here at like 12 in the morning?" she questioned. Allie opened her window and to her surprise it was Clemont.

"Why are you here?" she snapped. "Listen, I just want to make things right," Clemont said. "Like you made anything right," she mumbled in sarcasm. "So, what do you mean with your past?" he asked.

Allie sighed. "When I was little I lived a normal royal life," she said. "I had my dad, my dad, and my sister." Allie sat there for a while trying to think if she should tell him the rest. "Wait, I thought you were with Serena? You shouldn't be here!" she snapped.

"Allie, I'll tell you that later but your past seems to be bothering you," he said. "Tell me more." So Allie continued sentence. "When I was 5 my parents would argue a lot." She said.

"Until one day my mom decided to divorce with my dad," Allie said. "He wasn't happy with it so he sent out people to kill her. Then my brother ran away after all the chaos and I felt very unsecure."

"My mom ran away with me and we hid in this castle." She said. "It was very old and dirty before so my mom cleaned it up in here." "We stayed in the castle for a while until..."

Allie was queit after afterwards. She began to cry. "Allie?" Clemont asked. "Are you ok?" "No," she said while wiping her tears. "My mom went outside to go get food. I didn't see her for a week so I went looking for her," she said. "Until I gave up and began crying because my life was falling apart."

"Then when I was asleep in a box while I was returning home, my dad came to me and told me the truth that my mom has killed by tge people he sent to kill her." She cried. "I accepted that my mom was killed and fell into depression." "Since then, me and my dad had a horrible family relationship."

Allie hugged Clemont and began crying on his shoulder. "I-I didn't know your past was that bad." "I thought you were the cure to my past but you're with Serena," she cried. Then Clemont stopped hugging her and holded her hands reassuringly.

"Allie," he said with his head down. She looked at him and he began to cry. "I broke up with her because I love you." he said. "I don't like seeing you sad nor mad." His tears were falling on their hands that were together. "I'm sorry about before but it's just that I don't like seeing people I care for sad or mad at me."

"I'm sorry calling you those mean names." she said. "I didn't know you felt like that." Allie blushed. "And I do love you, too." Clemont began to blush, too. Then Allie began to kiss him.

They began kissing and then she slid her tongue into his mouth. They broke away from the to kiss to catch their breath for a second leaving droll hanging as they pull apart. Then they continued making out.

After making out Ckemont decied to stay over. He slept in the same bed as Allie. They were asleep in a cute position of him hugging her while Allie was hugging her plushie. Then it was the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Why me! Ch8

Clemont returned to the hotel at 12pm. Serena was feeling a bit sad. Bonnie was quiet and so was Ash.

"Hi guys!" Clemont greeted ecstatically.

"Hey, I guess," Bonnie said. "What's with the long face?" Clemont askes Serena. "Nothing," Serena replied.

It was awfully quiet once again. "Why is everyone so down?"

"No one, apparently, didn't get any sleep," Ash answered. "Does this have to deal with yesterday?" Clemont asked while looking at Serena.

"No," she lied. "It's just sleep disturbances." Everyone was either bored or feeling weird. Bonnie felt like, at some point in time, Clemont would betray them.

Then, Clemont's phone was buzzing. He was receiving lots of text messages on his phone from Allie.

"Oh my god," Clemont said with a sigh. "Can she stop texting me?"

Serena heard what he said which made her sadder. At this point in time Allie was being a dumbass and sending him random things (I normally do that). She was sending him find the difference stuff and pictures and spamming him with videos.

Clemont tried to not seem pissed off that she was sending him the most random things on Earth.

 **Allie: Did you know that a dog can meow? It can also dance!**

 **Clemont: Stuuup! You're spamming my phone with texts!**

 **A** **llie: BORK BORK BITCH**

 **Clemont: Omfg!**

Allie has been doing this for a while cuz she was still happy about the kiss. "Serena can you help me stop Allie from sending me these thingys?"

Serena was highly happy after his request. She seemed like she was going to cause some mischef on the chat.

 **Clemont (Serena): SHUT UP HOE!**

 **A** **llie: ...Wtf Im just having fun Clemont**

 **Cl** **emont (Serena): Cunt ass bitch**

Then Serena gave Clemont's phone to him. "Your welcome!" she said as she skipped away happily. Then Clemont saw the text. "SERENA!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!??!?" he screamed in horror.

"I helped you," Serena replied while eating a cupcake. "NOT THAT HELP!" Clemont snapped. "NOW ALLIE'S GONNA HATE MEHHHHH!"

Serena didnt seem to care whatsoever. She still had leftover feelings for Clemont. "Sorry," she said. "Not," she mumbled under her breathe.

"This is why I hate dms!" Clemont screamed. "Chill," Serena said. Clemont stood there for a while, shocked, and dropped his phone. Then he was mad.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED CHILL IF YOU MESSED UP MY DM!" Clemont yelled. "YOU SEEM TOTALLY CARELESS!"

He stood there for a while. "Do you still have feelings for me?" he asked. "N-NO!" Serena yelled. "Then why are you sabotaging me and Allie's relationship?" Clemont questioned.

"It only happened once and I didn't know!" Serena snapped. "Can you not trust me!" She questioned is a snappy voice.

"Now I understand why I wanted to leave you." Clemont snapped and went inside his room. Serena felt sad that she made Clemont mad.

"What did I do?" she asked. Serena began to gather her thoughts. "I don't want Clemont to forget about me and hate me," she said. "Doing this to him will make him hate me."

Then Serena had a smile on her face. "But is must be done."

Clemomt was in his room trying to fix want happened on his phone. "How do I fix this?!" He said while pacing back and forth.

"I don't want to tell her that Serena did it because Allie may begin to fight her." Clemont worried. "But if I lie and say it was me then she would dump me!"

Then Allie called Clemont. "H-hello?" Clemont nervously greeted. "WHY DID YOU CALL ME A CUNT ON THE PHONE?!" Allie angrily yelled. Clemont licked his lips in fear, ready to tell the truth.

"Serena was sending those things!" He said. "Really?" she said in a snappy voice. "C'mon Serena has been hating on you," Clemont said.

"Well, don't let it happen again or we are breaking up!" Allie said. "I'm so very sorry Allie. I have no idea what has gotten into her."

"She's a hoe and thats it." Allie said. "But its ok. It was just a big misunderstanding."

Clemont began to fear more that things would get worse with Allie and Serena. "You know what, why don't we get our minds off of this by going to a cafe?" Allie asked.

"STARBUCKS!" Clemont said as his eyes lit up. "Ok, Starbucks it is." Allie said with a smile. "Meet me there at 5:00pm!" she said.

Both hung up the phone and got ready. Clemont has ready to get the fear off his mind.

But little did Clemont know, Serena was plotting to sabotage Allie and Clemont again.


	9. Chapter 9

Why me! Ch9

So they met up at Starbucks at, the time Allie wanted them to meet up, 5pm. It was sunset and a good enough time to get coffee or hot choclate.

It was pretty windy outside so Clemont wore a light blue hoodie with black pants and Allie wore a lavender sweater with a pink lace skirt.

"Hai Clemont!" Allie greeted with a smile. "Hey Allie." Clemont greeted back. "How has your day been?" She asked. "Ok, I guess," He answered.

"Today just feels weird." Clemont said with a sigh. "How come?" Allie asked. "Serena's been acting weird and I've been caught up in too much drama." Allie and Clemont remained silent for a minute. "Well this is why I brought you here!" she smiled. "To get us away from the drama!"

Clemont was happy and so was Allie. They began to talk more and have a lot fun. Serena was there inside in Starbucks with Bonnie dressed up as waiters.

"I don't want to do this to nee-chan!" Bonnie worried. "But you'll miss him if he goes with Allie and stops playing with you," Serena replied. "But why couldn't Ash do this?" Bonnie said. "I don't want to make onii-chan mad!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Serena snapped. "But I still don't want my big brother to give less attention to me," Bonnie said. "Then do what I say," Serena said.

It was pretty empty, so Allie and Clemont weren't being nosy, but heard whisper screams. "Uhhhhhh...What was that?" Clemont asked Allie. "Probably some loud people," she replied. "Well I'm hungry!" Clemont smiled.

"Should we go somewhere else?" Allie asked. Serena came as soon as she said that, fearing that it'll be a huge fail. Serena spoke in a different accent. "Hello, ma'am and sir!" she said. "Can I take ze orders?"

"Uh...Sure," Allie replied. "GOODIES!" Serena exclaimed. "What would you vont?" Allie looked at Clemont and shrugged her shoulders. "Coffee?" She asked. "And I'll have tea," Clemont said. "TEA?!" Allie shrieked. "Give him some hot coco!"

"Ok ma'am," Serena said. "They will be here in 20 minutes!" Serena ran to Bonnie in the cooking room. "Now you do you terrible drink making!" Serena said. "HEY! MY DRINKS ARE GOOD!" Bonnie snapped. "Yeah yeah whatever," Serena rolled her eyes.

"Why can't I have tea?" Clemont asked Allie. Allie looked at Clemomt like she was about to roast him. "No one orders tea at Starbucks, Clemont!" She said. "Well, I do," he said. "Then you are special," Allie said.

"Yay!" Clemont smiled. "No, the bad special." Allie said. "Fuck..." he said with a disappointed face. They began talking more and having fun until it was 6:17pm.

"I thought she said 20 minutes!" Allie complained. "Yeah, me too." Clemont said. Then Bonnie came dressed up as a waiter. "Here is your drinks!" she said with a smile.

"Uh...thanks," Clemont said. Bonnie went back to the kitchen. "I feel bad about this," Bonnie said with a worried look on her face. "Why?" Serena asked.

"My big brother will so mad if he found out what we we're doing," Bonnie said. "He already seems like he thinks this is bad customer service." It took them a while to think about it, but things were too late.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Allie shrieked. "What?" Clemont wondered. "THIS TASTES GROSS! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" She screamed. "Chill, you probably just don't like it." Clemont said. "WELL TRY YOUR SHIT!"

But, Bonnie came to stop them. "Ehhh, we are closing," she said. "Goodbye!" "GOODBYE?!" Allie snapped. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

It was quiet and you could see Bonnie about to cry. "W-we're s-sorry," she said. "Are you crying?!" Allie snapped. "ALLIE SHUT UP!" Clemont yelled. "I'M SORRY, I CAN'T BECAUSE I JUST TASTED THE SHITTEST COFFEE EVER!"

Clemont was pissed off because of Allie's rude actions. "Big brother I'm sorry," Bonnie cried. "What?" Clemont said confused. Bonnie hugged Clemont while Clemomt was trying to pull all this confusion together.

"D-do I know you?" Clemont asked. Bonnie nodded her head. "It's me, Bonnie." "WHAT??????"

"Why are you here?" Allie snapped. "Serena," Bonnie said. "Serena made me do it." "I'm so confused!" Clemont said. "She made you do what?" Clemont asked.

"She made me sabotage you and Allie!" Bonnie cried. "And I didn't want to do it!" Suddenly, Allie felt guilty of her actions. But Allie never had the nerves to say sorry.

"Imma fight that hoe!" Allie asked. "PLEASE!" Bonnie yelled and cried more. "I DON'T WANT ANY MORE FIGHTING!" "It's ok, Bonnie," Clemont said. "I'm ok."

"BUT I DON'T FEEL RIGHT HURTING YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S FEELINGS!" Bonnie kept on crying. "She makes you happy! So if she's mad, then you're mad!"

At this point in time, Clemont had enough foolishness with Serena. "I'll go talk to her," Clemont said, mad.

"NO!" Bonnie yelled. But it was to late and Clemont went to talk to Serena. "BIG BROTHER!!!" Bonnie cried.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS DRAMA!" Bonnie screamed. "Me neither," Allie said worried. "YOU STARTED THIS DRAMA BY YOU MEETING CLEMONT!" Bonnie snapped. "Well, I didn't want to start it."

Bonnie didn't seem to trust Allie at all. "Why are caring for me so much now?" Bonnie snapped. Allie was embarrassed because she doesn't normally say sorry to others. It's normally vice versa.

"I'm s-sorry," Allie said. "For being so rude to you since I met you."

"It's ok!" Bonnie smiled and hugged her. "You seem nice," Bonnie said.

"Really?" Allie asked in happiness. "Yeah!" Bonnie smiled.

"CLEMONT!" Allie screamed, worried about the drama.

Clemont was yelling at Serena. "THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" He yelled. "FIRST YOU MAKE ALLIE MAD THEN YOU YOU MAKE BONNIE CRY!" "WELL, AT LEAST I WASN'T THE ONE CHEATING WITH A HOE!" Serena yelled.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Clemont screamed. "SERENA, YOU ARE RUINING EVER GOOD MOMENT!" "YOU CHEATED ON ME SO I GET REVENGE!" Serena yelled. "I BET YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!"

"I DO!" Clemont snapped. "THEN WHAT IS HER AGE?" She snapped. "17!" He answered. "WOW! AN ANNOYING 18 YEAR OLD PUSSY IS WITH AN ANNOYING 17 YEAR OLD HOE!" Serena yelled.

"AND?!" he snapped. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DEAL WITH WHAT YOU ARE DOING ME AND ALLIE!" "I WAS TRYING TO SEE IF YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled.

"YOU LITERALLY SAID YESTERDAY THAT YOU ARE FINE WITH ME AND ALLIE TOGETHER!" Clemont yelled. "WERE YOU LYING?!" He snapped. "DO YOU STILL LOVE ME!"

"NO!" Serena lied. "Then why are you doing this!" Clemont yelled. "Is it for your enjoyment?" he snapped. Serena was quiet, trying to get everything together. "ANSWER ME!" Clemont yelled.

But Allie came in before Serena could answer. "Is everyone ok?" Allie came in worried. "No!" Clemont snapped. Bonnie came in too. "BIG BROTHER!" She yelled. Bonnie hugged Clemont. "Can all of this please end?" Bonnie asked, worried.

"I don't know," he said. "Only if Serena stops this!" Clemont snapped. "Please stop this!" Allie said. "No more!"

"Wait," Clemont said. "We'll just leave." So Allie, Bonnie, and Clemont left Serena alone in the empty Starbucks cafe.

Serena was mad and still wanted to split apart Allie and Clemont. But if she split Allie and Clemont apart then that'll make Clemont hate Serena. So, Serena went somewhere else to get tge drama off of her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Why me Ch10

It hit the next day and everyone was mad, sad, clueless, or worried. Clemont was still mad about what happened yesterday, wondering if he should leave. Serena felt the same except she was heartbroken. Bonnie was worried and sad that her life was falling apart. Allie's emotions were all over the place. And Ash had no idea what happened.

No one spoke a word to each other. Allie didn't even text Clemont which was a bit off for him. "Can we please get over this?" Bonnie asked. No one answered her. "Please?" She said worried. "What happened?" Ash questioned. "It's a long story," Bonnie answered.

Clemont sighed while them two were talking about what happened. "Imma go somewhere," Clemont said as he got up. "Where?" Serena asked. "Does it matter!" he snapped. Serena inhaled and exhaled in anger while watching Clemont leave.

Clemont went to Allie's castle to go talk to her. "What do you want?" Allie snapped. "Don't get mad at me," he said. "Well, I shouldn't be talking to you because I'm apparently causing all the drama," She said.

"Where did you hear that from?" Clemont asked. "N-no one!" Allie snapped. "I know it did not come from no one," he said. Allie sighed, worried. "Listen, I just don't want anymore of this to happen."

"It'll end later but I don't want anyone putting you down," Clemont said. Both were quiet afterwards. Wondering how will things work out.

"Clemont, I think you should leave," Allie said. "No I don't wanna go back to that place," Clemont said. "I feel like I'm ruining your relationship with your friends," She said with a sigh. "It's best that you leave me alone."

"But why did you even come here?" Allie wondered. "To check on you and get away from the hotel," He answered.

"You didn't have to," Allie said. Allie looked down feeling sad about everything that's happening. "Just leave," Allie said as she began to tear up.

"But I love you," Clemont said. Allie had the urge to yell at him but remained calm. "Clemont, look around," She said. "You're wasting your time on me."

"You ruined your relationship with your ex just for me," Allie said. "You are scaring your sister with this drama just to be with me."

"I-I don't know what you see in me that's so special to make you trample over your relationships with friends and family." "I mean come on your a gym leader who has goals and I'm a princess who has no thing to do with her life," Allie said. "Do you really think that'll work out?"

"I don't know if you are too attached to me but you have to let go!" Allie yelled. She ran back inside her castle, crying and slammed the door.

Clemont began to think about what she said. It actually was true. He began to tear up.

"She is right," Clemont said. "I have to let go." So, Allie broke up with him because of all of this.

Clemont came back to the hotel. "Hai Clemont!" Bonnie said. Clemont didn't say anything back. "Are you ok?" She asked. "No," Clemont said.

"What happened?" Bonnie questioned. Clemont paused for a minute but replied back. "Let's just forget about this," he said. "All of this drama." "Lemme guess, you broke up with Allie," Serena said. Serena was very happy.

Clemont didn't speak to Serena though. He apologized to everyone for dissing them just to get with Allie.

Clemont had the urge to text Allie but she did't wanna talk to him. Both stayed as far away from each other as possible. They didn't text or speak to each other and even pretend they didn't know each other when the crash into each other.

They haven't talked in about a week but Clemont began to miss Allie. And Allie missed him too. It was midnight and Clemont couldn't sleep.

Clemont woke up. "I need to go see Allie," he said. It was quiet inside the hotel room. Clemont was thunking about uf he should go there or not. But he to go see Allie.


End file.
